


Sherlock x John

by help_me_OwO



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kinky, Lemon, M/M, Male lemon, Smut, Yaoi, male x male
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/help_me_OwO/pseuds/help_me_OwO
Summary: This is ( most likely ) going to be a series of Johnlock moments





	Sherlock x John

Sherlock was not the type for sentiment, especially when it comes to Birthdays. “ Mrs. Hudson.. “ Sherlock whined. “ Do we REALLY have to plan a birthday? “ Sherlock asked, throwing a dart into the board. “ Yes, we do! “ Mrs. Hudson said, clearly surprised Sherlock didn’t want to celebrate his own flatmates birthday. “ Now, help me with the streamers! “ Mrs. Hudson quipped, tossing Sherlock some streamers. Sherlock groaned as he started to hang streamers around the room. “ But, do we REALLY need to invite EVERYONE? “ Sherlock asked. “ Yes, we do! Now stop your whining and hang up the decorations! “ Mrs. Hudson said, growing annoyed with Sherlock’s whining. Soon enough, all of the decorations were hung, the cake was bought and they were just waiting for everyone to get there. ( time skip brought to you by Martin Freeman wearing a Fedora ) The doorbell rang, and Mrs. Hudson hurried to answer it. “ Hello, everyone! “ greeted Mrs. Hudson cheerfully as Sherlock slipped away from the crowd. A bit later, Sherlock had gotten a text that John was coming home, and had went to inform Mrs. Hudson right away. “ Mrs. Hudson. “ Sherlock whispered. “ John’s coming home. “ And just like that, Mrs. Hudson has alerted everyone and they got into their hiding spots and switched the lights off. A few seconds later, the door had swung open and ( almost ) everybody jumped out yelling “ Happy Birthday! “ John flushed as he saw what they had done for him. “ Guys.. “ he started nervously. “ You didn’t need to do this.. “ John said sheepishly. “ Well, we did. “ Sherlock said, obviously not interested. After that whole ordeal, the party had resumed, and John immediately went to find Sherlock. Sherlock was in his room, and he deduced John would come in there any moment, and, of course, he was correct. “ What are you doing in here! “ Sherlock snapped. “ What’s wrong with you! “ John states angrily. “ You’ve been avoiding me all week! “ John was about to say something else, but Sherlock best him to it. “ You don’t understand! “ Sherlock shouted, tears in his eyes. “ You don’t understand.. “ he said quietly. “ John Hamish Watson.. you don’t understand...” Sherlock whispered, tears streaming down his face. John was full of regret and confusion. “ I..don’t understand what? “ John asked quietly, crouching down to where Sherlock sat. “ You don’t understand.. “ started Sherlock, holding back his tears. “ You don’t understand that..that I..love you.. “ he said, the last part barley audible. “ Oh, Sherlock.. “ John said as he learnt in closer and locked lips with Sherlock. Sherlock eyes widened in confusion but slowly closed as he melt into the kiss. The two broke apart, the need for air growing too strong. “ Why didn’t you tell me sooner.. “ John said, wrapping his arms around Sherlock as Sherlock cried onto his shoulder. “ Because..because “ Sherlock choked on his tears. “ Shh..it’s okay. “ John said in a reassuring tone as he rubbed Sherlock’s back. Soon enough, Sherlock had fallen asleep and John tucked him in, and returned to the party. “ Goodnight, my love. “ John whispered in Sherlock’s ear, before shutting the door. 


End file.
